Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140314175850
You're all familiar with my recent activity. I am the norotious rule breaking badass. I have formed the stable called The Vortex and our intentions are to help each other in our individual careers here in NWC. I am doing wonders for these gentleman. I have already got this young man Dexter Hazard into the match that can make his career. The Money In The Bank match. I have got these 2 gentleman Tag Team Title shots tonight and this gentleman is your Hardcore Champion. As you can see, we started off hasty. I was screwed out of my NWC Championship match and you know what ? I WANTED to leave Smackdown because of Alex Davidson. I understand you're in authority but as for you, The Ultimate Opportunist, I still haven't forgotten about you. You're wearing my championship and winning Money In The Bank is my first step to getting it back. Of course because of me, this rising star Dexter Hazard has the opportunity to take that title, or he can take the World Heavyweight Championship. We'll decide nearer the time. Now, I'm sure a lot of you are all like "But Nexus, you hired your friends to attack a GM and got yourself fined and..." STOP, I know what I did and I don't regret anything. Alex Davidson didn't issue me an immediete rematch or strip The Ultimate Opportunist of that title. So then you'll be all "But Nexus, you got kicked off Smackdown, why have you still for your eye on that title?" Simple, once I win I have the right to cash that championship on whoever I want. It doesn't explicitly say to cash it in on the World Heavyweight Champion. As for him, I got no problem with such talent. I have a problem with cheating, unprofessional wrestlers like The Ultimate Opportunist. So then it's "But Nexus, let it go, you lost, you're on RAW now, if you win that title go for the World Heavyweight Championship" Okay, I lost, there is no going back and changing time. Although I don't believe it to be a fair loss, I will take it like a man which is what I haven't been doing recently. As of now I'm going to focus on my match with TEC. As for you TEC, maybe I was a little harsh earlier, I'd like to take this time to offer you a fair, clean fought match and for us to have no confrontation no matter who wins. You see I respect a lot of people. I was in a bad mood earlier because of being kicked off Smackdown, Heel Wolverine being a...anyway. I am happy that TEC is back and look forward to competing against him at Wrestlemania. I am happy for current Tag Team Champions Shamrock Steve and The Apex Predator even though I am highly behind my 2 friends, Proxinator and Riyan. I am happy for newly crowned Intercontinental Champion, rookie Punker 2K14. An impressive start and I have already mentioned my upmost respect for the current World Heavyweight Champion. I just don't respect people like The Ultimate Opportunist or Alex Davidson but for now, they are in the past and I must focus on my match at Wrestlemania. WWE Champion CM Punk, I haven't forgotten about you, you'll get yours. You better win the NWC Championship at Wrestlemania if you want our attention. You got a cheap shot at Glory Road. So what. I won't hold on to it forever. Now as you are familiar with future Tag Team Champions Riyan and Proxinator. I'd like you to take the time go get to know Dexter Hazard. (I am going to tell Dexter to promo and he will post it as a reply to this)